Stag Beetle Plushie
by TheCrowMaiden
Summary: Momo shouldn't have watched a scary movie right before bed, and Rin should have ignored the knock at the door. - One shot. Short and fluffy. Fluff. FLUFF. Intended to be MomoRin but could easily be seen as platonic. My first Free! fanfic and really I'm functioning on low sleep so I'll have to check and see how much editing this needs in the morning. Anyway! Enjoy.


Rin was asleep, and comfortably so at that. So when his phone wouldn't stop humming from incoming texts, he was pretty damn annoyed. Without lifting his face from the pillow, he groped around on the floor for his cell. After about a minute he managed to get a hold of it and he opened one eye, squinting into the too-bright light of the screen. He blinked a few times, trying to read the messages, when there was a very faint knock on the door.

"What the hell?" Rin mumbled, and he blearily sat up. The knock repeated, and Rin hauled himself out of bed and stumbled to the door as quietly as he could. He stubbed his toes several times and he when he finally opened he door a crack, he glared indiscriminately at whoever was on the other side.

Wide eyed and in his pyjamas, Momo fidgeted under Rin's glower. "Um," he whispered loudly, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Rin let the door swing open enough where he could lean against the door frame. "You have got to be kidding me. Go back to you own room!"

"But Nitori and I watched a really scary movie and he said he couldn't sleep so he went to go swim laps and I don't want to stay in the room by myself!"

The swim team captain clapped a hand over Momo's mouth, as the younger boy's voice rose slightly on the last word. Sousuke's breathing remained steady, and no lights came on down the hall. Rin gave a sigh of relief that no one was disturbed. He really didn't want to wake anyone else up on a Friday night by dragging Momo back to where the boy should be, and a part of him felt sorry for the other redhead. Rin decided it was his older brother instincts kicking in, but with a near-silent groan, he pulled Momo into the room and shut the door.

While he considered making his intruder sleep on the floor, Rin figured it would just take up more valuable sleeping time. So he flipped back the covers and jerked his thumb at the bed.

Momo needed no second bidding and clambered in immediately. Now that Rin's eyes had adjusted to the dark, he finally saw what Momo had in his arms. He had thought it was a pillow.

"...Is that a stuffed stag beetle?"

"My brother got him for me! His name's Kabu." Momo whispered with a grin, holding the plush bug out for the older boy's inspection. "You can hold him if you want to." He added graciously.

"Like hell I want to!" Rin said, climbing into bed and rolling over so his back was to the first year student. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

To Rin's surprise, Momo didn't try to talk to him, and shuffled around for only a few seconds to get comfortable and then was silent. Rin deliberately pretended he was asleep just in case, but his arm went numb after ten minutes. Gritting his teeth against the pins and needles, he took a chance and moved to his other side.

Momo had already fallen asleep, the stuffed beetle held loosely in his arms and the blanket at his waist. Rin rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket up over Momo's shoulders. Stupid kid was going to catch a cold like that.

Something hard was under Rin's leg, and with careful searching he located his phone without disturbing Momo. The texts that had woken him were all from the boy currently occupying his bed, so Rin deleted them without bothering to read any. It occurred to him that Momo might not have let Ai know that he planned on crashing with Rin. And since Ai would probably worry about where his roommate was, Rin sent him a short explanatory text.

The digits on his phone showed 11:12, and with a stifled groan, Rin stuffed the phone under his pillow and pulled the blankets up. There was nothing left to do but make the best of it, so he closed his eyes and hoped he would fall asleep soon.

He woke up several hours later to bright sunlight filtering through his eyelids, and wondered why he hadn't heard his alarm go off. His phone was no longer under his pillow when he reached for it, and when he went to feel around the bed for it, his hand bumped into something warm. Still half asleep, Rin sat bolt upright in alarm.

Momo. Right.

The younger redhead was still asleep, and was curled up as close to Rin as was possible. Kabu was being used as a pillow, and somehow during the night Momo had ended up with most of the blanket. Rin smiled even as he rolled his eyes, and brushed a stray piece of always-messy hair from the sleeping boy's cheek.

"Rin."

He almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of his name, and Rin glared up at Sousuke, who was dressed and standing next to the bunk bed with a slight smirk.

"What?" Rin asked through gritted teeth, illogically trying to not wake Momo even though his teammate thoroughly deserved it.

"It's time to get up." Sousuke replied simply. He looked down at Momo, and then back at Rin. "And you may need to talk to Nitori before practise."

"Why?"

"Your phone woke me up this morning from him repeatedly asking where Mikoshiba was, so I sent him a picture."

Rin stared at Sousuke with profound horror.

"Oh _great_."

* * *

><p><em>(I feel like the people following me for One Piece stuff are going to be very confused by this, haha. A bit out of left field this is! But I love Free! And I just never had any fic ideas before this. But I like the idea of bi Momotaru and of him having a crush on Rin, so this is a super fluffy piece of fluff. It's meant to be MomoRin, but really it could be platonic. And I realize that this is probably the least liked Rin shipping, but no hate please. Thanks for reading.)<em>


End file.
